4E JPG Release Notes v1.0.0
Features * Combat tracker effects support **Durations of effects have been re-written. Effects can now be specified to end at one of the following times: Never, On a successful saving throw, At the end of the next round, at the start of the next round and at the end of this round. **Effects of the form 'REGEN: <#>' will automatically regenerate # hit points to the icon when the effect activates (on icon initiative unless duration set to start or end of a round). **Effects of the form 'DMG: <#>' will automatically damage the icon for # hit points when the effect activates (on icon initiative unless duration set to start or end of a round). **Any damage clauses dropped from power descriptions onto a combat tracker entry will automatically apply an ongoing damage effect of the correct type, with a duration of Save. * Power field support **PC power descriptions will now work in NPC power fields. **Dice can be dropped on NPC power fields, for use in W based damage rolls. **Damage clauses with two ability modifiers can now be rolled by dragging or double-clicking the clause in the power description. * PC power default weapons/implements can now be set by reference to the weapons/implements listed on the PC combat tab. * Critical damage rolls can now be made by holding the SHIFT key before dragging or double-clicking damage fields. * New option to disable mouse wheel editing of number fields, unless the CTRL key is pressed. * The GM can now view player notes. * Personality sheet updated to support Traps. * Clear NPCs menu option added to combat tracker. * Clear Effect menu option added to effects. * New '/mod <#> ' command to allow named modifiers to quickly be added to the modifier stack. * When attack/damage rolls are dragged to PC portraits, their effects will be applied to the PC and noted in the chat window. * The colored underlays of tokens of maps will darken when the corresponding combat tracker entry drops below half health, and again when they reach zero. * Changed damage rolls with no dice to roll a special d0 dice, so that the damage entry in the chat window is draggable and can be hidden. Changes * Removed display of attack bonuses in attack description when the modifier stack is used to better support games which use hidden dice rolls. * Delete Record option removed from combat tracker. Bug Fixes * Will defense calculated incorrectly on PC character sheets. Fixed. * If powers deleted from NPC and the NPC dropped into the combat tracker, then sometimes not all of the powers would be added to the atk field. Fixed. * Script errors when clicking on power description in certain situations. Fixed. * Die rolls made with the /die command were visible when the hidden GM dice rolls option was set. Fixed. * Script error when using the /die hide and reveal commands. Fixed. * Script error when using the Clear Effects menu item in some cases. Fixed. * Powers from modules were being added twice when dropped on NPC power lists. Fixed. * Powers from modules were using the second hit field to populate the power attack field in certain cases. Fixed. Modules * Sample modules added. * Added tabular support for lists of weapon, armor and equipment. * New magic item display support. These items can not be dragged yet. * When dragging new powers onto the PC power list and it is dropped on an existing power, then it will be placed in the same power category. The default behavior of automatically assigning a category to a new power will still be used when the new power is not dropped on an existing power. NOTE: There are no official modules published for this ruleset. Please review the ruleset code and see the Fantasy Grounds documentation on module editing to create your own.